Silent Daydreams
by NekoJJ
Summary: Kagome and her lack of ability to concentrate...she goes off and daydreams about life, love, friendship...most of all...she gets side tracked by Inuyasha. Why cant I just do whats important?....
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in the story…

Just to let you all know this is my first fanfic that I am going to put out for all for all of you to read, I've written some, never finished them (don't worry ill keep up with this one) and the ones that I have I just don't let anyone read. Hope you enjoy, Please PLEASE read and review…I really would like feedback…some flames allowed but not bad flames I do have feelings yah know.

Silent Daydreams

_Have you ever wondered what it would be like if you could watch yourself grow up…see the things you do instead of actually living them? Seeing through different eyes who you really are? _These are the thoughts that always crossed Kagome's mind…she never really understood why she came up with such out-of-the-world ideas but yet that never stopped her from daydreaming about them.

It was a rainy day around 6pm; she was sitting at her desk trying to finish her English homework, when she had stopped to think about "life" and all the things in it, staring out the window watching the rain. Obviously she got distracted so she took this opportunity to get something to drink. Entering the kitchen, her brother was sitting at the table reading a magazine "Sis can you please feed Byo?" her brother Souta asked "Why can't you do it, I need to finish my English homework, I'm just getting a drink of water then I'm going back to my room" she stated "Fine…" Souta said in a whiny voice while getting out of the chair and grabbed the cat food out of the cabinet and opened it when right on queue Byo was rubbing up against Souta's leg letting him know he was there hungry and ready to be fed.

She decided to give up on her homework and sprawled out on her bed "this sure dose beat that hard ground that I sleep on majority of the time" she said out loud to no one in particular _I wonder what Inuyasha is doing right know…_with her final thought she fell asleep unaware that someone's certain golden eyes where watching her from outside her window.

There you have it, ill update hopefully every other day, depending on how much energy I have due to work and sewing a costume for otakon I have a lot I have to do this week so I'm a bit stressed out but ill try to leave time in for this …thanks and Please Submit a review.

Thanks

3 NekoJJ


	2. Chapter 2

YAY I got my first review and thank you sooo much Reiji Harushima Dai for your review I really appreciate it….well here's some more of Silent Daydreams….Enjoy!

_All I ever do is try but it never seems to be enough…why cant you understand that I'm trying my best, its not normal for a girl to travel back 500 years to fight demons and fix this sacred Jewel, I know I broke it he doesn't need to remind me every time I go back home. This whole thing It's almost like I'm living in a dream where I cant wake up, like a fairy tale…but not so "fairy"…more like scary…Why cant you understand where I'm coming from I need to go back to my time to finish school and be with my family sometimes. I do have priorities that I have to take care of…sheesh!._

Kagome was walking behind Inuyasha irritated that he had dragged her out of her own home while she was in the middle of eating breakfast, she could have "sat" him but It wouldn't have help the situation, it would worsen it so she didn't want to have to deal with Inuyasha whining about why she "sat" him all day _He's SOOO irritating sometimes I just want to "sit" him a million times to get the point pounded into his think brain that I don't want to go back for another day or two...errrgh!_ she begins to stomp her feet as she walks into the village where she sees Shippo and Sango sitting on a log waiting for Kagome and Inuyasha's return.

"KAGOMEEE!" Shippo cries out while running towards her "Shippo! How are you? did Inuyasha treat you well while I was gone?" Kagome asks "well not really…you know Inuyasha, he always picks on me!" he whined "what are you talking about you little twerp!" Inuyasha yelled making Kagome more irritated to the point she couldn't take it anymore so she used the one thing she had control over "SIT BOY!" she yelled and walked off leaving Inuyasha laying face first in the dirt _GOD DAMMIT that woman! She'll never lay off that stupid word! CURSE HER! _Inuyasha stated in his mind "I really need to get rid of this necklace somehow" Inuyasha said out loud unaware that Miroku was right behind him "what did you do this time Inuyasha?" he asked knowing that He did something really bad to irritate Kagome "Nothing MONK!" he said while dashing away to his favorite spot high above in a tree, but not just any ordinary tree, this was the tree that he was pinned to, he always came to this spot to think about things, the things that were deep within his heart. "WHY!" he yelled "can't I actually do something right for a change?" he added sighing _does she not realize it yet? I go CRAZY when she's not around, I don't know what to think I don't know how to act I cant be the person I am when she's with me or near me _long pause_ what am I going to do when the Jewel is fixed…do I become a full demon…or tell Kagome the truth about how I feel about her how I'm not whole when she's not with me…what am I suppose to do?_

Kagome walks out of the hut after finishing her dinner "Where is he?" she said _He never misses dinner…oh god what if he's hurt?_ "Guys I'm going to go look for Inuyasha, can you clean up everything from dinner please? And leave out some Ramen for Inuyasha" she said to Sango, Miroku and Shippo, they all nodded their heads but to no one, she left before getting any kind of response.

The moon was shinning bright and the stars where extremely beautiful, she just had to stop to gaze at the night sky so she went to one place where she felt safe enough to actually sit down and relax, the Goshinboku Tree. She sits down by the trunk and rests her head against it _this is really relaxing for some odd reason, the night air is so soothing and the stars...ahh! a shooting star! _Kagome puts her hands together and bows her head to make a wish.

She's totally unaware that the one person she was looking for was watching her from above.

there you have it!...now review lol, hoped you enjoyed it


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews! It really encourages me to write more I'm glad you guys are enjoying it -

If I have miss spelled anything on any of the character's names or anything else please do tell me where my mistakes are so I can learn from them an fix 'em

Ok so here is some more of Silent Daydreams. Read and review…lol you know the drill.

Silent Daydreams

Previously: The moon was shinning bright and the stars where extremely beautiful, she just had to stop to gaze at the night sky so she went to one place where she felt safe enough to actually sit down and relax, the Goshinboku Tree. She sits down by the trunk and rests her head against it _this is really relaxing for some odd reason, the night air is so soothing and the stars...ahh! a shooting star! _Kagome puts her hands together and bows her head to make a wish.

She was unaware that the one person she was looking for was watching her from above.

_Why do people have to suffer so much? Why does Inuyasha have to go through heartache? Why does Sango have to suffer about her brother Kohaku…Naraku WILL pay for all of this…and poor Miroku, his cursed hand that has been passed down to him, its just to much and the innocent people that have been effected by Naraku's behalf…_The more Kagome thought about it the more she became sad and depressed about this whole situation "I am great full though…I have amazing friends, we all have each others back, if it weren't for Byo going into the Well house I would never have met Sango, Miroku or even Shippo…I would have never met…Inuyasha" she said out loud to no one, she pauses, "I would have never experienced what it feels like to love someone so dearly that I would risk my own life for that person's safety" she added not knowing that the person she was talking about was listening in on her conversation.

"Do you always talk to yourself Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. She was surprised and embarrassed _Shoot! I hope he doesn't realize who I was talking about _"Inu…Inuyasha?" she said looking up into the tree, and to her surprised there he was sitting there on a large branch with that little smirk on his face "I was looking for you" Kagome added, " yeah so what of it?" Inuyasha responded, "I was worried, you didn't even come back for dinner, and you never miss a meal" she said with worry in her voice. _She was worried about me? HAH! _"You of all people should know that I'm fine on my own, I don't need someone to protect me" he said jumping down from the tree lading right in front of Kagome "oh whatever Inuyasha you know you do, you just don't want to admit it" she argued "OH please I don't need ANYTHING form ANYBODY! I was FINE on my OWN for a LONG TIME!" Inuyasha yelled "then why do you always INSIST on getting me from MY TIME to drag me back HERE against my WILL!" Kagome protested. Inuyasha didn't reply "HUH? Inuyasha tell me why you can't be patient and trust that I will come back on my own?" she added "I…uh….umm" Inuyasha couldn't respond _DAMMIT! Why did she ask me that question, of all the things she had to bring that up…I can't tell her why_ Inuyasha began to blush and turned his face away from Kagome "Inuyasha?" she asked "its…its because you need to finish what you started duh! The jewel you know, you where to one who broke it and now you need to help fix it" Inuyasha responded "the sooner the better right?" he added but the only response was "SIT!" Kagome yelled "I KNOW THAT! YOU DON'T THINK I ALREADY REALIZE THAT! AND THE FACT THAT YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO REMIDE ME! GOSH! INUYASHA YOU ARE SUCH A JERK SOMETIMES!" she added with fury and ran off…Inuyasha smelt tears and realized that maybe he shouldn't have said what he did _I'm sorry Kagome but you can't know the truth, well not yet at least. _"The reason why I always come and get you is because I miss you when you're back in your own time" he said out loud but very quietly. He got up and walked towards the village intending to apologize to Kagome…well at least try to.

Well there you have it, sorry if these are short chapters but I'm making this up as I go I can only do so much.

Well you know what to do now, Hoped you like it


	4. Chapter 4

ok so here's one more chapter for tonight lol, I just really like writing this story now ha-ha I can't stop

Silent Daydreams

Kagome was furious, she needed to cool off so she headed to a hill that over looked the village. _He ALWAYS has to do that_ "BAKA!" she yelled and could hear it echo for some time. She knew Inuyasha would hear it and hope he would realize that it was because of him that she yelled it.

_Why cant he just look past the fact that I broke the jewel…UGH it always has to come back to that and I wish he would just let it go. All I was doing was coming to find him because I was worried about him, why can't he see that. I know deep down he is a gentle person and I've seen it before I just wish he would bring that side of him out more often._

She sat there all alone for an hour or two just gazing at the sigh before her.

"I waste away in wasteful sighs, I'm sitting here, you by my side. We sit in silence as I gaze at the sky; you are here by my side. Though I can't see the sparkle in your eyes or the comfort in your gentle smile I know you are there, Always by my side." Kagome said to no one but herself

A little breeze came through, cold enough to give her a chill. _It's kind of cold out tonight maybe I should head back now. _Just as she was going to get up and walk towards the village she felt something warm drape around her shoulders _who?_ "There you are...I've been looking all over for you" she knew exactly who it was "Now you know how I felt" she replied "Feh" was all he said "you never do change do you Inuyasha?" she asked "Change is bad" Inuyasha replied while sitting down next to her "in certain ways yeah but most of the time change is good" Kagome said turning to look at him "yeah well I don't like it" he added.

They sat there for some time just gazing at what was displayed before them. Majority of the village was asleep except a few huts where you can see a hit of light coming from them. The big bon fire was almost out, seems as though the last few villagers that were up didn't want to attend to it. And the lake just beyond the village was glistening in the moonlight. "It's like a picture" Kagome said breaking the silence "Yeah" he said and nothing more. They just sat there neither of them wanted to say much though they had several things that they need to tell each other but didn't know how to put it in words.

"Hey Inuyasha…do you still want to become a full fledged demon?" Kagome asked even though she knew the answer "I do…but I don't" he said unsurely "because you know I think there isn't anything wrong with the way you are right now you know…I mean you did say so yourself that you don't like change" she said "I mean I like you just the way you are right now" she added which really took Inuyasha by surprise "Inuyasha?" Kagome said and tried to look at Inuyasha's face. He was dumbfounded he didn't know what to say or how to react to what she had just said to him.

"ne Inuyasha" Kagome said again waving her hands in his face "earth to Inu.." Inuyasha grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes. _Her eyes, so beautiful, filled with such emotion…what am I doing? I'm holding her hands. _Kagome was surprised _oh my god he's holding my hands and I can't look away from his eyes, his golden orbs which are so mesmerizing_ they both blushed and turned away letting go of each others hands "wh…why are you unsure about becoming a full demon" Kagome asked trying to avoid what just happened "things happened…I realized that there are more important things to use the jewel for other than turning me into a full demon and I don't think id be truly happy with being a full demon" he replied while resting his head on the ground "what would make you truly happy then? If not becoming a full demon?" she asked. _Should I tell her...do I go for it and just come out with the truth? _"its getting late…lets head back now" Inuyasha said avoiding the question "I uh…umm….ok" was all Kagome could say. He helped her up and they both walked back to the village in silence other than a goodnight when Kagome reached her hut. "Goodnight…Kagome" Inuyasha said in a whisper as he settled down by the doorway of her hut and fell asleep.

lol that's it for tonight hoped you liked it….you all know what to do


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Characters in this story…

Ok so I got a question about Kouga, he will be in the story, I just don't know when im going to add him…soon though.

Enjoy!

* * *

Silent Daydreams

_Why did he avoid that question?_ Kagome though over and over again about the conversation that her and Inuyasha had the night before _I just don't understand, what made him really change his mind about not becoming a full Demon?_

meanwhilelost in her own thought she didn't realize that Sango was looking at her suspiciously.

"Kagome-Chan?" She asked…no reply… "KA GO ME – CHAN" she said more demandingly…but still no reply _sheesh what's got her in such a deep thought_ Sango began to poke her daydreaming friend "Kagome SNAP OUT OF IT!" she yell finally getting her attention.

"Wha…what?" Kagome said

"Kagome…what's going on?" Sango asked worryingly

"…nothing…" Kagome lied _there is something, but I don't need to tell her what Inuyasha told me last night. _She looked at her friend who was still eying her suspiciously "really Sango, its nothing to get worried about" Kagome said in her defense.

"Ok…" Sango said. She then got up and walked towards the hot spring for her morning bath.

Kagome sighed I relief _MAN! I love Sango but sometimes it's like she looks at you and you have tell her all the lies you ever told or you'll go to hell…her children will never get away with anything…that is when she has kids. No wonder Miroku can never get away with anything with her around._ Kagome laughed at that thought.

"What's so funny?" said a man behind her, startling Kagome a bit.

"…nothing" Kagome said turning around to find out who it was.

Inuyasha was standing there with his arms crossed eyeing her with a 'your weird' kind of look.

"Why does everyone look at me like that?" Kagome asked with irritation in her voice.

"Maybe because you're just a little bit weird sometimes" Inuyasha replied.

"Inuyasha that was a rhetorical question" Kagome shot back.

"Reh tor ic al…wha?" Inuyasha asked confusingly.

"Oh never mind" Kagome said standing up.

"I was joking Kagome…sheesh really sometimes you cant even take a joke" Inuyasha said in his defense

"ok whatever" Kagome said waving it off and walking towards the Hot spring to join Sango for a nice relaxing bath _lets hope some stupid Monk doesn't disturb us. _

Meanwhile leaving a very confused Hanyou behind._ Did I say something wrong? _Inuyasha thought. Shrugging it off he walked in the opposite direction to have some alone time.

* * *

woot woot! i hope this chapter wasnt to "corny" and im sorry again about the chapters not being really long...im going to try and make the next one a long one cause i have some good ideas so look forward to that and i am going on vacation this saturday and wont be coming back till the next saturday so i dont know if i will be able to update the story for some time, But hang in there

you know what to do...lol

hope your enjoying the story!


	6. Chapter 6

I am sooo sorry you guys, my computer is stupid and doesn't want t work with me, ill update as soon as I am able to, im getting a laptop soon so I don't have to deal with my stupid computer, Hang in there, ill get it updated asap!...Im SO sorry… 


	7. Chapter 7

hey guys im really sorry i havent updated in so long, but please bear with me...im going through a family crisis at the moment while juggling school and work...so im overly stressed right now but plese bear with me as i said before, a new chapter will be comming soon.

im deeply sorry.

NekoJJ


End file.
